Yu-Gi-Oh! S-Legacy
by IstasTheScribe
Summary: Yukane Sho aspires to become a professional duellist. Starting out, he signs up for a local duelling team, hoping to make it to the top of the team league with time. Joined by his teammates, the young duellist will face challenging trials. Armed with Siphon monsters, Yukane and his friends will put their duelling skills to the test against a malefic evil that threatens their world.
1. Chapter 1 'Siphon Summon' Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! S-Legacy

Episode 1: 'Siphon Summon!' Part 1

A Thunderous sound of applause flowed through the large arena as two duellists faced each other. Their match had started some time ago with only some damage having been inflicted thus far, but the tables were about to turn as the second duellist drew a card.

 **[Unknown Duellist 1 LP - 3000] [Unknown Duellist 2 LP - 4000]**

The first duellist, an eighteen year old male looked at his capsule shaped black duel disk for a moment, glancing at the two face-downs he had placed. One a monster, the other a set card. Taking a moment he listened to the electricity buzzing from the holographic duelling platform of his duel disk, focusing his eyes on the vibrant red outline that reflected his monsters well before returning his gaze to his opponent, a slightly bulkier duellist who smirked now he had the attention of his opponent once more.

"There was only one card on his field, compared to the larger field of the first duellist, but his confidence still shone. A large horse composed mainly of wood, joined together with metal, tapped at the ground with its hooves. **[The Trojan Horse - Beast - Level 4 - ATK/1600 DEF/1200]**

"When I tribute The Trojan Horse to Summon an Earth monster, it counts as two tributes, that means I can summon a favourite of mine. Come out my mechanical monster. Cog centurion turn this field to ruin! I Summon Ancient Gear Golem!" He called out, sending the aforementioned monster to the graveyard before placing his new monster down in attack position.

Behind the large duellist, who sported a dark shirt with a rusted gear printed upon it, materialised the hulking machine he had called forth. A giant warrior made of ancient metal and rusted cogs rose up, setting the piercing gaze of it's single red eye upon the face-down monster on his opponent's side of the field. **[Ancient Gear Golem - Machine - Level 8 - ATK/3000 DEF/3000]**

"Now attack his face-down. Mechanised Melee!" He exclaimed as the Ancient Gear Golem charged forward, hammering it's fist into the face-down.

The card it had attacked quickly flipped face-up to reveal it to be a small boy in an orange turban practising hard with a musical pipe. **[Apprentice Piper - Spellcaster - Level 2 - ATK/100 DEF/1500]**

Ancient Gear Golem slammed its fist into the monster blowing it apart and sending a shock-wave at the first duellist. "Since my Golem inflicts piercing and you only had 3,000 Life Points left, your Life Points just got cut in half from my attack. Next turn I'm sure to win if you send any more runts like that out." The second duellist boasted.

 **[Unknown Duellist 1 LP - 1500]**

Before they could exchange words, a loud voice echoed through the stage from a microphone in the announcer's booth. "It looks like our 'Ancient Gear Commander', Keita Hano for anyone who doesn't know, just laid a beating on the rising antagonist of the league. Can the king of the burn get out of this one? Looks like we'll find out as Shiro Sho gets ready to make his turn." Commented the announcer as the dust kicked up from the attack dispersed.

Shiro's dark hair swayed slightly from the attack inflicted by the Ancient Gear Golem before him, the mechanical Titan had dealt him a heavy blow despite his defence but still the duellist kept his composure.

"Since you attacked my Apprentice Piper, it's flip effect activates." He informed his opponent as he sends the card into his graveyard. "I Special Summon one monster from my hand. Descend from the skies creature of ruin and turn everything to ash with your scarlet eyes. Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"From the dark clouds dwelling in the night sky descended a dragon with pitch black scales. The red in it's eyes casting an ominous aesthetic upon the beast as it swooped down to the field before it's master, unleashing an unnerving roar as it landed. **[Red-Eyes B. Dragon - Dragon - Level 7 - ATK/2400 DEF/2000]**

"Since Apprentice Piper was also destroyed and sent to the graveyard, his second effect activates. I can Special Summon another monster from my hand. I Summon a second Red-Eyes to the field. Now continue with your turn. I doubt you'll have another chance to show everyone what you can do today." Shrio explains as a second of the dark dragons emerges from the sky and lands on his field.

Keita grumbled as he looked at his hand and at the field before him. "Looks like you're safe for now, I'll end my turn there."

Shiro nodded calmly as he quickly drew and looked at the card he had picked up. 'Good, the combo is ready. This will be the last turn.' He thought as he looked to the set trap card. "I activate the trap card Return of Red-Eyes. When I have a Red-Eyes monster on my field, I can Special Summon a normal monster to my field. I choose my Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact." He said as a large red and black dragon, it's skin having the texture of volcanic rock, rose from the ground. "Since it's a Gemini monster, it's currently being treated as a normal monster, since I won't be needing a Normal Summon this turn, that's about to change. I use my normal Summon to transform Meteor Dragon. Gemini effect activate!" He continued, a bright red aura surrounding the dragon as it rose into the air, flying over the skies above the stadium like a burning red comet in the night sky. **[Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact - Dragon - Level 6 - ATK/1800 DEF/2000]**

"Now that this is assured, I use both of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons to create the Overlay network. Come forth raging metal Dragon, Xyz Summon! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Shiro called out as he Overlaid the two dragons before opening his Extra deck and placing an Xyz monster, shrouded in flames, over them.

On the field, the two Dragons transformed into resonating spheres of energy that span around, creating a wormhole from which a much larger monster emerged. A black Dragon twice the size of it's components with a metallic sheen to its body arose from the Overlay network, with its units in orbit around it. With one terrifying roar, a stream of flames burst from its wings, surrounding the field with brilliant orange flames. **[Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon - Dragon/Xyz - Rank 7 - ATK/2800 DEF/2400 - OLU 2]**

"I'm far from done. Now I activate Red-Eyes Fusion. With this I Fusion Summon one monster from my Extra deck that lists a Red-Eyes monster as a material using cards from my deck, field or hand. It's name becomes Red-Eyes Black Dragon as a result. Fortunately for you, this is the last monster I'll be able to summon this turn." He said as he discarded two monsters from his deck to activate the card.

"I discard Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from my deck. Fiendish dragon, skeletal destroyer, Fusion Summon! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" He called out as from the ground a swirling vortex of flames appeared, before a giant dragon with skeletal features rose out of the vortex and unleashed a burst of flames from it's unnerving maw. **[Archfiend Black Skull Dragon - Dragon/Fusion - Level 9 - ATK/3200 DEF/2500]**

"Since it's treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can use this card, Inferno Fire Blast." Shiro continued, holding up a card to his opponent depicting a Red-Eyes firing off it's signature move before slotting it into his duel disk. "Now, you take damage equal to my Archfiend's original attack. Go Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, burn him to ash, Inferno Fire Blast!"

As Shiro called out the attack, the huge fiendish dragon before him unleashed a powerful burst of fire that hurtled towards Keita, enshrouding him in the attack for a moment, the duellist grunting in pain before the attack dispelled.

 **[Keita Hano - LP - 800]**

"Looks like you got lucky with that, but from what I can remember, any monster you use that card on can't attack this turn, and since you can't summon, there's no way you're defeating me this turn." Keita smirked, glad that he had a turn to reverse his misfortune as soon as Shiro ended his own turn.

"Amazing, it looks like Shiro showed his true colours here and is determined to end this duel in this turn. Allowing his Life Points to get hit like that so he could burn his opponent and set himself up to wipe out Keita. This is why he's known around here as the 'Villain with Red-Eyes' folks. His monsters show no mercy and neither does he. But limiting himself further won't help him much either, especially when he can't topple Keita's Golem until his Archfiend can attack again. Let's see what he has planned everyone." The announcer once again chimed in, praising the power display by Shiro as the duellists locked eyes once more.

"There won't be another turn Keita. In the future, I suggest you find stronger Ancient Gear monsters for your deck, you won't win without them. From my hand, I equip my Black Metal Dragon from my hand to my Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. In this form it's treated as an equip card. When I equip it to a Red-Eyes monster, it gains 600 attack points." He explained as he slotted it into his duel disk. On the field, materialised a small dragon made from a black metal, the pieces quickly separated and attached to the stronger Dragon, resembling some form of dark armour. **[Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon - ATK/3400]**

"From here my Flare Metal attacks your Golem. Burn it away, Inferno Flare Blast!" He called out, ordering his monster to attack with what sounded like a stronger version of the standard Red-Eyes' attack. The chrome exhausts on the Dragon's back lit up in a brilliant flame as it opened it's jaws and unleashed a blazing stream of flames that melted the Golem, leaving a pile of molten scrap where the beast once stood as the flames spread out in a ring around the two duellists before Shiro looked to the sky.

 **[Keita Hano LP - 400]**

"Now comes the climax to our duel. I attack you directly with Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact. Fall from the sky my Dragon, crush everything with your mighty impact force." He commanded as the brilliant red comet which had been flying over the sky, waiting for battle to commence, turned towards the arena and plummeted towards it's target. Within moments the monster was upon the stadium, heading straight down towards Keita. Without another word, the Meteor Dragon clashed with the ground, seemingly crushing the opponent as the ground cracked beneath the mighty creature.

 **[Keita Hano LP - 0]**

A burst of air shot across the stadium, forcing back the lower half of Shiro's black cloak, causing it to flap around for a moment before it settled. From there, the victor removed his cards from the holographic duelling platform and deactivated it, turning away from his opponent immediately after.

Keita had been knocked on his back by the blast. As the simulated flames disappeared, he pulled himself up, looking at Shiro. "You played a good game today. I guess I should be more prepared next time, there's some tough players out there and you're certainly one of them. I'll do my best to improve my deck for next time, instead of just relying on my Golem's raw power I should try to get out better Ancient Gear monsters."

"Unless you can show that you're an opponent worth beating, we've got nothing more to talk about. I showed you the power of Red-Eyes and I beat you, now I'm moving onto the next big opponent, until I reach the top. So stay out of my way if you know what's good for you." Shiro threatened as he left the duelling arena and his opponent quickly, paying no mind to the uproar of both cheering and booing he was receiving from the audience.

"And there you have it folks. Shiro strikes again, taking down another opponent without one shred of mercy. Even after beating him, he can't be a humble winner, putting Keita down as he leaves! What's next for our antagonistic duellist? When will he strike at our champion? Your guess is as good as mine folks, but we'll be right back with another duel in just a few minutes." The announcer took over again as the audience began to quieten down.

* * *

A small TV within the simple lounge of a house buzzed out sound as it displayed a recap of the duel that had just taken place. A few feet away from the screen, two youths sat. The first was a young girl of around ten years. With long dark hair and light green eyes, she had some features similar to the duellist who had just won. She wore a simple white top and a black skirt which rested over most of her legs as she sat on her knees atop a cushion.

Beside her was an older boy, around the age of fourteen. He had long spiky black hair, a streak of it at the front dyed blue and dark brown eyes. He also appeared similar to Shiro, yet had a closer resemblance to him. He wore a plain white shirt under a short grey hood-less jacket with pair of baggy light blue jeans over his lower half. Around his waist sat a simple belt, hooked onto the side of it was a small case, which looked to be able to hold a deck of cards. A small chain hung around his neck with a silver medallion attached to the end. What looked to be an intricately carved S shape was the dominant feature of the object.

"It looks like Shiro won again. Not everyone was too happy about his win though, especially with how he talked to that other duellist. I guess not everyone knows that Reality Duels are scripted for fake drama. At least they keep it interesting by letting the duellists actually duel it out instead of fixing it for certain people to win. At least Shiro knows how to play his cards right, otherwise he'd not make it very far." The boy told the younger girl who sat beside him.

"I know they make him say all that bad stuff to people, but Shiro isn't really like that. I wish they'd make his character a little nicer while he's on stage instead of being a meanie all the time. I hope you don't have to act like that in front of people when you become a pro, Yukane." She said to the teen named Yukane.

He simply smiled and patted her head in response. "Don't worry Ema. When I'm duelling professionally, I just want to make sure everyone has a good time watching me. Unlike our cousin Shiro who's up there acting like the bad guy for everyone, your big brother Yukane wants everyone to applaud for a great match when I'm up there. I just hope I can get into this duelling team that they're starting up in the local arena." He explained his intentions to his younger sibling as he stands up.

No sooner had he done so did a middle aged woman enter the room. She also had dark hair, although it was held in a braid. In her hand appeared to be a phone, which she held to her shoulder while she walked. "Yukane, Ema. Shiro just called, he wanted to say hi to you two and make sure everything's alright. He called just after he got back from the duel. You hardly talk to him any more, so it might be nice that you talk to him first Yukane."

"Just give the phone to Ema, she'll manage to talk his ear off since I can't stick around and talk. I've gotta head off to the arena for the try outs now, otherwise I'll be late, he'll get that I can't catch up." Yukane says, dismissing the thought of talking with his cousin as he heads towards the door with a steady jog.

"Hey! I don't talk that much!" Ema huffed, with an annoyed look on her face as she stared down her brother as he headed to leave.

"Don't forget your duel disk honey!" His mother called to Yukane, the teen stopping and running back, taking the red and white capsule shaped machine from the lounge before heading back on his way to the arena.

'Alright. Time take my first step towards becoming a pro. It won't be long till everyone knows how well Yukane Sho duels.' Yukane thought to himself, holding the pendant around his neck for a moment as he opened the door and headed out into the city to begin his journey to become a pro level duellist.

* * *

After a lengthy walk through his home city of Worwick, Yukane arrived at the large domed indoor stadium. Usually closed up until a public duel took place, it was a rare occasion to have free roam of the arena in preparation for joining the latest duelling team to be formed in the city. From around the local area, duellists had come to try and prove their skills so that they could qualify for the team.

By the time he had arrived, most of the duellists had taken their attempt at entering the team and most had cleared out, leaving the stadium almost bare. Some of the candidates however, had decided to stay and watch the other trial duels taking place. As The duels took their trials, Yukane watched from an aisle seat as a female duellist using some form of Martial Arts themed deck defeated each competitor one by one. Only one duel now remained before he would go up against the duellist for his chance to join the team. The monsters on the latest candidate's side appeared to resemble sports cars of some kind.

Before Yukane could watch more closely, another hopeful duellist came and sat beside him. It was a young man who appeared to be short, Yukane attributing him to the size of his sister. Despite this, his features gave off the look that he was a teenager, only a little older than Yukane. He had short dark red spiky hair and a pair of dull blue eyes. He wore oval frame glasses and a long sleeved button up red shirt, a few buttons at the top appeared to be undone. In addition to this he wore a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of red and white sneakers in pristine condition.

"You look pretty into the duelling down there pal. It's impressive to see that one duellist just managed to beat everyone that came her way with a few cards. Granted her deck is built to counter anything thrown her way as long as she has a good field. I heard she's gonna be the captain of this new duelling team. I don't know if you were here to see me go up against her, but it was pretty intense. Since then I've been sticking around watching her moves, maybe I can beat her next time if I know her strategy." The new arrival told Yukane, explaining how good his opponent would be in this upcoming duel.

"I'm pretty impressed with how well she's handled everyone, but this guy's deck is managing to keep her at bay by avoiding some of her attacks. Guess he's pretty lucky since he's holding out on coin flips to keep his Life Points safe. Oh- sorry, but I don't think I asked your name. I just get into the duelling a little too much sometimes that I skip that part." Yukane apologised as he kept his eyes fixed on the female duellist as she prepared to attack and finish off the Life Points of her opponent.

The name's Elliot Bell. I'm not the best duellist around but I'm aiming to reach higher and improve as I go, hopefully I get into this team since it'd help me out a lot with that. How about you?" Elliot asked, Yukane's eyes kept their focus on the duellist as he asked.

"Yukane. Yukane Sho, nice to meet you. If I get into the team, I hope you're there too, you seem pretty friendly after all. That duellist down there is really good though, I just hope that I can pull through. Looks like it's my time to shine now though, I'll hopefully see you around." He introduced himself before waving to Elliot as he was called down to the duelling ring.

"Show me some good duelling Yukane, I hope we both make it though too, you're a pretty sound guy!" Elliot called as Yukane lept over the barrier and made his way to the duelling field and his opponent.

His opponent was a teenage girl around the same age as him. Her hair was a light shade of green held in a side bun. Her eyes were a bright amber colour and she had fair skin. Her athletic build was shown through her light green tank top, which she wore under a black sleeveless jacket. In addition, she wore a pair of featureless white pants and a pair of tan sandals. She held her duel disk up, having removed the cards from her black and green holographic duelling platform, her right hand on her deck, ready to draw as soon as the duel with Yukane began. A piercing gaze set upon him as he came face to face with her. It appeared as if she wasn't one for small talk while duelling.

"It looks as if you're Yukane, the last of the duellists to apply for a place in the team. So far nobody's managed to win a match. I want to see if you're any different, so bring everything you have to our match. I'm Ryu Tashiro, the chosen captain of this new team. Since you've had time to watch my matches, It's fair that you go first and give me some time to see your deck. Ready?" She asks him. Yukane responds by fixing his duel disk to his arm and taking his deck from the holder attached to his belt, quickly slotting it in before activating it. His holographic duel platform materialised before him quickly, it had a similar appearance to Shiro's, the difference being in the shape. It was slimmer and the ends of the platform had a steeper edge to them. As soon as it activated, Yukane locked eyes with his opponent and nodded.

"Duel!" The two called out, initiating the duel that would prove to be either the beginning of Yukane's career, or a crushing defeat for the young duellist.

 **[Yukane Sho LP - 4000] [Ryu Tashiro LP - 4000]**

"Alright, my turn." Yukane said as he looks down at the cards he drew. 'Looks like I've got more monsters right now than anything else. At least I can set up some early defence this round.' He thought as he pulled a monster card from his hand and placed it on the field.

"First off I'm Summoning my Siphonic Auxiliary." Yukane announced as a metallic warrior clad in what appeared to resemble Roman foot soldier armour was Summoned to the field. **[Siphonic Auxiliary - Warrior - Level 3 - ATK/1500 DEF/1000]**

"Since he's been Normal Summoned to the field, his effect activates. I can Special Summon any monster in my hand with the same name. So I Summon one more Siphonic Auxiliary, this time in defence mode!" He called out, placing the other one from his hand down while another Siphonic Auxiliary materialised to the field, in a defensive stance. "With that out of the way, I'll set two cards down and end my turn."

 **[Yukane Sho Hand - 1]**

"Interesting deck, though it seems to lack some in power currently. Maybe you'll show some stronger monsters once I've done some damage to you. My draw. I Summon Martial Master Chan to the field." She announced, placing down her monster as a faceless Martial Artist appeared on her field, clad in a red Gi with a black belt around it's waist. **[Martial Master Chan - Warrior - Level 4 - ATK/2100 DEF/2000]**

"This deck is full of power, something you're monsters lack right now, I hope you're not underestimating me and sending out your weaker monsters to test me. Since I Summoned Chan, I can Special Summon any other Martial Master from my hand as long as it's name is different. Looks like our decks are polar opposites judging by these effects and our monster stats. I'll Summon Martial Master Lee to the field in defence mode!" Ryu called out as she Summoned another one of her monsters to the field, this one appeared to be similar to her first monster, except it wore a blue Gi. **[Martial Master Lee - Warrior - Level 4 - ATK/2000 DEF/2100]**

"Looks like they're opposites too. At least that's all you're able to bring out this turn." Yukane observed, relieved that this one was in defence mode. 'I can't afford to lose both of my monsters right now if I wanna get out a stronger monster, hopefully she doesn't pick up on that.'

"It's foolish to think that so early into my turn. Since Lee was Summoned, Similar to Chan he can Summon a Martial Master from my deck, so as long as it's level doesn't exceed that of the monsters I've summoned this turn. I'll bring in another strong monster, Martial Master Otsuka!" She exclaimed, Summoning the monster to the field. Just like Lee and Chan, this Martial Master followed a similar appearance. It's Gi however was white. **[Martial Master Otsuka - Warrior - Level 5 - ATK/2500 DEF/2500]**

"Now I equip him with Martial Masters - 1st Dan. This card gives him 500 additional attack." **[Martial Master Otsuka - ATK/3000]** "Now I activate the Field Spell Card Dojo of the Martial Masters. When this is active each of my Martial Masters gain an additional 500 attack." Ryu explained as around them rose what looked to be the interior of a traditional Martial Arts Dojo. **[Martial Master Otsuka - ATK/3500 | Martial Master Chan - ATK/2600 | Martial Master Lee - ATK/2500]**

"Everything's prepared, so let's battle. Martial Master Otsuka will attack your attack position Siphonic Auxiliary. Empty handed blow!" She called out as the strongest Martial Master burst forward with a powerful punch, striking the small Auxiliary and sending a cloud of smoke over the field.

When it cleared, the Martial Master had destroyed the Auxiliary and a gust of air from the blow hit Yukane. As it tried to withdraw its fist to return to it's original position, Otsuka's hand crumbled away, followed by the rest of it's body before it exploded into energy particles.

"I've activated my face-down quickplay, Fallen Soldier Avenged. When a monster is destroyed by battle, the attacking monster is also destroyed. The damage inflicted by the attacking monster is inflicted to us both as a result." Yukane explained as a gust of air shot back at Ryu and lowered her Life Points too.

 **[Yukane Sho LP - 2500] [Ryu Tashiro LP - 2500]**

"Not a bad move, saving your monster and sending the blow back at me. This battle isn't over yet though. Now I'll attack the same Auxiliary with Martial Master Chan!" She commanded once more as the red Gi clad Martial Master leapt forward and prepared to kick and destroy the Siphonic Auxiliary.

"That won't happen either. I activate my Trap Card, Shield Wall. With this, your monster's attack is negated and it loses 500 attack for each Siphonic monster on my field. That means it loses 1,000." **[Martial Master Chan ATK/1600]**

"You're lucky you got to save that monster again, so I'll let you keep it for now. Since Dojo of the Martial Masters is on my field I can add an Equip Card from my graveyard to my hand. Since Martial Masters - 1st Dan is the only one, I'll be taking that. To end my turn, I'll set on card face-down."

 **[Ryu Tashiro Hand - 2]**

"Alright, I draw! Looks like it's some more power, exactly what I need right now. First I'll tribute my Auxiliary to bring out my Siphonic Legionary." Yukane began, placing down a much stronger monster in the stead of his weaker one. From the field rose a larger metallic monster that also took on the appearance of a Roman soldier. A bright shade of red coloured the cloth behind its plate armour and the Gladius it held had a red cloth grip. [Siphonic Legionary - Warrior - Level 5 - ATK/2400 DEF/2100]

"When I Summon a Siphonic Legionary to my field, I can Special Summon one Siphonic monster from my hand, as long as I send another monster from my field to my graveyard that is. I've only got one card left and it's another Siphonic Legionary." Yukane informed her, proceeding to Summon a second Siphonic Legionary in attack position as his remaining Auxiliary was destroyed to make way for the stronger monster.

"You've got some good power there now. Maybe I misjudged you. If you want to win, you should attack while I'm weak." Ryu told him, trying to goad him into attacking.

Most people don't tell their opponents to openly attack, either way, I'll take what I can. Siphonic Legionary, attack Martial Master Chan." He commanded, his Legionary dashing forward and cutting the monster down. "Looks like I made the right choice this time around."

 **[Ryu Tashiro LP - 1700]**

"You made a pretty good comeback, but as soon as it comes back around to my turn, I will strike back and I don't think you'll be able to withstand it." Ryu complimented before warning him of his impending defeat as she shook of the attack.

"Then I'll show you what my deck's really made of. Since my battle phase is pretty much over, I'll build a defence that I doubt even those powerful monsters of yours can get through. With two Siphonic Legionary monsters on the field, I can summon a monster from my Extra deck." Yukane explains as he draws a red coloured card from his Extra deck slot. "By flipping both of my monsters into face-down attack position, their effects and ability to attack are negated. From here, I Summon the officer of these warriors, grace the battlefield with your might. Siphon Summon!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N There's more to come tomorrow, along with a real introduction from me and an explanation on a few things, but for now tell me what you think, any criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 'Siphon Summon' Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! S-Legacy

Episode 1: 'Siphon Summon!' Part 2

 **[Yukane Sho LP - 2500 - Hand 0] [Ryu Tashiro LP - 1700 - Hand 2]**

"You made a pretty good comeback, but as soon as it comes back around to my turn, I will strike back and I don't think you'll be able to withstand it." Ryu complimented before warning him of his impending defeat as she shook of the attack.

"Then I'll show you what my deck's really made of. Since my battle phase is pretty much over, I'll build a defence that I doubt even those powerful monsters of yours can get through. With two Siphonic Legionary monsters on the field, I can Summon a monster from my Extra deck." Yukane explains as he draws a red coloured card from his Extra deck slot. "By flipping both of my monsters into face-down attack position, their effects and ability to attack are negated. From here, I Summon the officer of these warriors, grace the battlefield with your might. Siphon Summon! Siphonic Centurion!" Yukane called out as he placed down the monster between his two Legionary monsters. As the two monsters disappeared under their cards, a much larger Roman themed soldier rose to the field. It was clad in black plate armour and wielded a large Gladius. Once it was Summoned, two streams of red energy shot out from it's sides and hit the face-down attack position cards, linking them to the monster. **[Siphonic Centurion - Warrior/Siphon - Level 7 - ATK/2500 DEF/2000 - Siphon Materials: 2]**

"When my Siphonic Centurion is Summoned, I excavate cards from my deck until I draw a monster card. That card is banished while every card I draw before that monster go to my hand. When I do this, Siphonic Centurion gains an additional attack for each card I've added to my hand, so let's try this." He stated as he began excavating his deck. He drew the first card and added it to his hand. Drawing the second card, his eyes widened. "On the second draw!? I guess that didn't help much, but it should do in a bind I guess, I hope I only have to activate it later though. I'll set one card down and end my turn there." He sighed as he placed the banished card into his deck case.

 **[Yukane Sho Hand - 0]**

"I'm glad it's finally back to my turn. I'm surprised you brought out a Siphon monster after your battle phase. I guess there's some merit in getting it out, but you'll find out that your Siphonic Centurion isn't the strongest thing in this duel. You've done well to get this far and if you weren't facing me and what I have ready for you, it's possible you would've won. I draw." She informs him with a passive voice before drawing her next card.

"I Summon another Martial Master Chan to the field. Due to his effect I can Summon another Martial Master from my hand, I'll Summon another Martial Master Otsuka. Since Dojo of the Martial Masters is active, they both gain 500 attack." **[Martial Master Chan - ATK/2600 | Martial Master Otsuka - ATK/3000]**

"Like you I meet the requirements to Siphon Summon. By flipping three Martial Masters with different attributes into face-down attack position, Chan being fire, Lee being water and Otsuka being Light attribute, their effects and ability to attack are negated. With this, I Summon a monster from my Extra deck!" Ryu called as she produced a red card from her own Extra deck slot and placed it between the three monsters. "Master of Martial Arts I call upon you, Defeat my foe swiftly. Siphon Summon! Martial Master Ryukyu!" She called as a much larger version of the three Martial Masters appeared on the field. The right third of his Gi is blue, while the left third is red, the centre third of it is white, resembling the three Martial Masters used to Summon the monster. As with Siphonic Centurion, streams of red energy shot out at the face-down cards and linked them to Ryukyu. **[Martial Master Ryukyu - Warrior/Siphon - Level 8 - ATK/2600 DEF/1000 - Siphon Materials: 3]**

"While Ryukyu has Siphon material, their added levels multiplied by 100 is added to his attack. Since he has two level fours and one level five as material, he gains 1300 attack. Since the Dojo is also on the field, he gains an additional 500 attack." **[Martial Master Ryukyu - ATK/4400]**

"I'm guessing that if I attack your Centurion now, I'd be the one in trouble. So instead I'll activate my Siphon Surprise Continuous Trap Card! With this, I destroy all of the monsters on the field that aren't Siphon monsters, that includes any materials they're linked to, returning any Siphon monster's attack back to normal in the process." She explained, assuming that Yukane had something planned for their battle. From the field rose a large glass tank with two pipes leading out from it at the bottom. One by one the face-down Martial Masters were destroyed along with the two Siphonic Legionaries, heading into the graveyard. While Ryukyu's attack power returned to normal, the Siphonic Centurion's attack remained as it was. **[Martial Master Ryukyu - ATK/3100]**

"Now we banish all of the monsters from our graveyards and add their levels together. In total I'm banishing three level four monsters and two level five monsters. Their total level is twenty two. This level is multiplied by 100 and the total is added to the attack points of my Siphon monster. Now Martial Master Ryukyu gains 2200 attack points. As I said, this is certainly useful when your graveyard is full of monsters or ones with high levels at the least." She explained as the glass tank appeared to fill with red energy before one of the connected pipes appeared to animate, striking into the back of the Martial Master and making it grow, becoming stronger as a red energy began to surround it. **[Martial Master Ryukyu - ATK/5300]**

"I banish two Siphonic Legionaries and two Siphonic Auxiliaries, that's two level threes and two level fours, making a total of fourteen. That means my monster is getting 1400 attack points." Yukane added up as the second pipe struck into his Siphonic Centurion, making it grow as red energy surrounded it. **[Siphonic Centurion - ATK/3900**

"Now, I'll equip Martial Masters - 1st Dan to Ryukyu to give it an additional 500 attack." **[Martial Master Ryukyu - ATK/5800]** "Now, destroy his Siphonic Centurion!" Martial Master Ryukyu pulled back it's fist, thrusting it into the Centurion and destroying it as it shattered into a stream of energy particles.

 **[Yukane Sho LP - 1900]**

Yukane grunted as the shockwave hit him, the duellist only just managing to hold on from the powerful blow of the monster. "That monster of yours is pretty strong, I don't even know if I'll manage to beat it."

"This is the best I have to offer right now and you managed to hang on for one more turn. I'll commend you for that, but as soon as my turn comes, it will be over. Turn end." Ryu stated as she passed the duel over to Yukane.

 **[Ryu Tashiro Hand - 0]**

"Even if I lose, I'm not gonna give up without a fight. I draw!" He called, pulling out what might be his last card from his deck. Looking at the card, Yukane gave a sigh. 'It's not what I wanted, at least I can combo this with my face-down. I won't be coming back from this one but it'll show her that attack power isn't the only important thing in the game.' "I Summon Siphonic Ballista to the field." He said, Summoning what looked to be a fully metallic unmanned Ballista appeared before him. **[Siphonic Ballista - Machine - Level 4 - ATK/2000 DEF/2000]** "I'll end my turn there, back to you."

 **[Yukane Sho Hand - 0]**

"Then it appears as this is over, I draw. You've done a lot better than everyone else here. You're one of the few that made me pull out my Siphon monster, you made me use Siphon surprise too just in case you were going to pull anything I didn't expect." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and smiling at Yukane. "Thank you for the duel Yukane, I enjoyed it. Now, Martial Master Ryukyu, destroy his Ballista and finish Yukane off." Ryu commanded as her monster drew back its fist once more and slammed it into the monster destroying it instantly.

As soon as the Ballista had been destroyed, the set trap activated. A group of archers aiming flaming arrows at the Martial Master appeared and fired at Ryukyu, destroying him in an instant. "I've activated my Trap Card. Flaming Arrows! When the last non-Extra deck monster on my field is destroyed, I can destroy one monster on the field, and I've chosen Ryukyu, looks like the mighty warrior falls after all." Yukane smirked, having pulled off destroying the powerful monster.

"I'm sorry to say Yukane, you've still lost. Since it activates after the monster is destroyed, you still take the damage. Still, it has been a good duel, to know I could've lost if you'd have set your Ballista and then Summoned something to beat me next turn." She smiled again as a shock wave hit Yukane, knocking him to his knees as his remaining Life Points were taken away.

Yukane felt his cheeks go warm as she smiled at him. 'Wow… She's pretty amazing. I guess I have lost, she was right about my last move too. I made a mistake not setting it, but I'm not sad I've lost. Taking out a monster like that wasn't easy, if it had any materials to it, I'm not even sure I'd be able to destroy it just now. Even if I don't get into the pro's this way, it's been a memorable duel.' He thought to himself with a smile of his own on his face.

 **[Yukane Sho LP - 0]**

Within the next few moments, the field disappeared and Ryu collected her cards, deactivating her duel disk soon after before finally making her way over to Yukane and holding her hand out to him.

Yukane accepting her hand, she helped him to his feet. "Looks like the duel's over now. I guess this is it then."

"For now it is. You'll have to return tomorrow to know if you've made it into the team. Even if you don't, I would enjoy duelling you again." Ryu told him, releasing his hand and walking away with a short wave.

Yukane continued to smile as he watched her leave. 'Wow, she really is something else. I hope I get to see her again.' He thought as he turned away, starting on his way back home after the lengthy duel.

* * *

Having returned home, Yukane now sat on a couch in his lounge next to his sister who sat facing him, wanting to know every detail about his duel with Ryu. "So what happened in your duel? Who'd you have to go up against? Were they strong? Did you beat them really quickly like Shiro does?" Ema asked without pause, nearly overwhelming her brother with questions.

"Woah, I know you're really into duelling, but slow it with the questions will ya? I was duelling this girl called Ryu, she was pretty strong and used some powerful monsters to back that fact up. I managed to Siphon but she did too. After that I ended up losing, but not before taking out her Siphon monster." Yukane explained to her.

A disappointed look came over face. "Oh sorry that you didn't win. Siphon monsters confuse me a lot too, maybe it was just a confusing monster that made it tough to beat. I hope that doesn't mean you didn't get in."

"Well to be honest, Ryu did say she enjoyed our duel and that I did pretty well. Besides, no one else managed to beat her. If I do get in, I'm looking forward to seeing her again, she seems pretty nice when she's not out to win." He replied, scratching his chin as his cheeks grew warm again.

Ema quickly took notice of this and smirked mischievously at him. "Do you have a crush on this Ryu girl, big brother?"

"I-Uh… If you promise not to mention this again, I'll teach you how Siphon Summoning works. We'll start tomorrow. Okay?" He said, dodging the question quickly before giving her an offer.

The younger sibling thought about it for a few moments and then gave a happy nod. "Yay! I'm finally gonna learn another way to Summon!" Ema cheered as Yukane leant back into the seat with a sigh.

'It's hard to believe how easy it is to take her mind off something by teaching her new ways of Summoning in this game, I guess that's the thrill of a beginner for you.'

* * *

Dawn broke early as the morning sun shone through the windows of Yukane's bedroom. As the teen stirred in his sleep, the door to his room swung open and Ema charged in cheering before leaping onto his bed. Waking her brother up by jumping up and down on his bed, she gave a laugh.

"Come on Yukane, it's morning already! You said you were gonna show me how Siphon Summoning works this morning! Get up already lazy bones!" Ema exclaimed, Yukane slowly opening his eyes with a groan.

"Alright I'm up, just give me a minute." He said, rising from his bed, Ema ceasing her jumping.

A few minutes later, Yukane walked into the lounge, fully dressed and holding his deck in his hand. His mother was sat down watching idly as his sister hummed happily at a small coffee table. Kneeling down next to her, Yukane drew three cards from his deck and set the rest down on the table. "So first off, you have to Summon the monsters listed in the Siphon monster's description. For my Siphonic Centurion, I need two Siphonic Legionaries." He explains, placing the two monsters down on the table. "Now I've done that, I can Siphon summon. All I do is flip them down into face-down attack position. It makes it so they can't attack and they can't activate their effects, but the thing to take in is that they're still treated as monsters. So now I just place my Siphon monster and that's a Siphon summon." Yukane continues, placing down his Centurion. "The key things about Siphon monsters are that they can swap their effect with a material for a turn, it doesn't help my Centurion much the way it is now, but I'm working on something for it. The second thing is that they draw additional power from their materials, mine takes half it's material's attack in the battle phase. There's a downside to this though, if a material leaves the field, the Siphon monster loses it as a material." He explains before collecting his cards into his deck once again.

Ema gave a confused look, rubbing her temples as she tried to grasp what he had said. "Ugh, it's still too confusing." She complained, throwing her arms into the air.

"Don't worry Ema, you'll get the hang of it. We'll take it slowly and ease you into Siphon Summoning. It wasn't easy for me to learn it either but I worked on it and now I can do it with ease. It's kinda why I've stuck with Siphonics. They aren't the best but they grew on me once I mastered the Summoning technique."

"Thanks for all the help you're giving me with duelling big brother. You should probably go and see how you've done trying to get in now. I saw a few duellists walking that way earlier saying they'd put up the results."

Yukane smiled, patting the younger sibling on the head before rising to his feet. "Alright. Mom, Ema, wish me luck." He said as he broke into a sprint, heading out of the house in a rush.

"He's full of spirit today, looks like that duel got a fire going in him. I don't think anything's going stop him now." His mother casually said aloud with a proud expression after he left.

* * *

Reaching the exterior of the stadium, Yukane panted, regaining his breath before making his way through a crowd of duellists to a sign that listed the duellists chosen for this new team. To his surprise, there were only five names on the list, meaning that whoever made the list had to be the best in the area, which didn't fill him with confidence.

Each of the team members were ranked from 5 to 1, Yukane chose to read from the bottom first, suspecting if he did make it, he'd be at the bottom. '5 - Kenji Uda. Haven't heard of him before, but I guess I'll be meeting him soon. 4 - Erena Koba. Not me either, I think we go to the same school though, name sounds familiar. 3 - Elliot Bell. Huh, look at that, he did make it in after all. 2 - Viktor Landau. He's that guy from school, the one who always picks on the younger kids who can't duel, guess he's worth something if he made it in though, not that I'll enjoy working with him. The number one spot though, I doubt it's me but I guess it can't hurt looking anyway. Huh? That's, that's me. 1 - Yukane Sho. So I really did manage to make an impression.' He smiled to himself as he looked at his name displayed in the top position on the sign.

As the other duellists dispersed with disappointment in their eyes, Yukane kept his gaze on the sign, not noticing a particular red haired boy walk up next to him and clap him on the shoulder. "Well would you look at that, seems we both made it in after all." Elliot Bell said with a joyous voice. "I was pretty impressed with your duelling too, no wonder you got the top spot. If that Ryu hadn't pulled out her Trap Card, she would've been toast."

"Nice to see you again Elliot, I'm glad you enjoyed my duelling too. So now we're in the same team together, what do we do now?" Yukane asked.

"Well I guess we'll be tight as part of a duelling team, so how about we become besties?" Elliot asked, holding his hand out.

"Why not," Yukane said, clasping Elliot's hand for a moment before releasing it. "But seriously, what do we do? They haven't told us to do anything if we're accepted into the team."

"Yukane, Elliot. It's good to see you both again. I can answer your question, so if you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to the others." Came the voice of Ryu Tashiro, looking over at the entrance only a few meters away, the young duellist was standing patiently. "You may want to hurry though. Our manager is a passionate man, if you keep him waiting, it might hurt his impression of you."

"Alright then, come on Elliot, let's get going." Yukane told his new friend as they headed for the entrance of the stadium. 'My first step. Looks like I'm coming for you for real Shiro. So you better watch your back!'

 **|Yu-Gi-Oh! S-Legacy|**

 **A/N So this is the first episode finally over and done with. While I've written quite a lot on another account, I'm pretty new to this fandom and kinda wanted to keep this a separate thing. I've had a look at other OC stories here to get a general feel for the writing of duels and such, but if there's any critique on how I've done it in these two chapters feel free to tell me. For anyone who might've been wondering, the duel disks used bear some resemblance to the Arc-V ones, the style's kinda grown on me recently so I just went with it. If there's any other critique on my writing or the content itself, please go ahead and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Until then, thanks to anyone who decided to take their time and read this and if you're interested in more, I'll leave a preview of the next episode below.**

 **Preview: Having made it into the duelling team, Yukane is introduced to the manager and the rest of his teammates. Though introductions start off well, he clashes with Viktor Landau, leading them into a duel. But is he prepared to face the destructive capabilities of Viktor's deck? Find out in Yu-Gi-Oh! S-Legacy, Episode 2: Heated Introductions.**


End file.
